Write on me
by SkuAg
Summary: Short drabbles concerning Miyako and Ken and their time living apart. Written for Tumblr's Digimon OTP week. [KENYAKO]
1. Iris

Written for the Digimon OTP week. Digimon is not mine, nor is the title.

This story has nothing to do with Fifth Harmony's song, but it was my inspiration for the title.

Special thanks to Koukacs for being my beta! And please keep in mind that english is not my first language, nor hers haha.

 **Iris**

 _Your friendship is precious_

The very first time I laughed, it was because of you –well. It wasn't the very _first_ time in my _life._ But, somehow… the very first time I laughed, it was Christmas. You were at my house, alongside our friends -your friends. _Our_ friends! And I laughed, because of and with you. Do you remember, Miyako? Because sometimes, I fear you don't.

And don't get me wrong. I know you care for me, I know you care for everyone. You're just full of love and I imagine your heart is bigger than Monzaemon's. But do you remember the very first time _I_ laughed, or is that maybe a blurry memory? Because after that, I laughed a lot. With you, at you and without you as well. So maybe you remember those other times.

But, Miyako. Let me tell you something. And I know I'm repeating myself. That very first time I laughed, for me, was everything. So thank you, Miyako. For opening up your heart and accepting me as your friend. For allowing me to sit with you and laugh –for helping me remember an emotion I thought lost.

Thank you, Miyako. Just… for being you.

With love,

Ken


	2. Lilac

Written for the Digimon OTP week. Digimon is not mine, nor is the title.

This story has nothing to do with Fifth Harmony's song, but it was my inspiration for the title.

Special thanks to Koukacs for being my beta! And please keep in mind that english is not my first language, nor hers haha.

 **Lilac (purple)**

 _The first emotion of love_

We were together, that time. Sitting outside Daisuke's house –he always took so long to meet us, that now I think he did it on purpose. I think he knew way before us –maybe even for years. And yes, I know you don't have his intelligence on high regard. And, especially, his sensitivity towards others' feelings. But, Miyako, he _had_ to know. He just never took so long to meet anyone but us. So, yes. I think he knew. We should ask him next time we see him, but I guess you'll ask him on your own. I just can imagine you wanting to make him nervous, and I love that aspect of you, Miyako. Not the _making fun of my best friend_ part, but the love –all the love that you have to give. Because I know that, by annoying him, you're just showing him how much you care and how much you appreciate all he's done for us, and for me.

But I keep digressing. I'm sorry. As I was saying, that time we were together, sitting outside Daisuke's house, was a sunny day. You had opened your bag to search for water; I saw an old book inside your purse and asked for it. You didn't want to give it to me at first but, eventually, you did. For some reason, you were ashamed of showing me that old book you had bought for class. I couldn't understand the reason because I love old books. Now I know you're a Kindle person, but I didn't know it back then –so I pressured, and I'm sorry if I was annoying.

But it was worth it.

After refusing to tell me, a few times, if I recall correctly, you finally admitted that you didn't like old books because… you had to use gloves to read them! I laugh now, as I laughed then. I never took you for someone who took much care for their appearance, least of all for their… hands?

Don't be mad, Miyako. You know I love you.

As I loved you then. And as I discovered that same day.

With love,

Ken


	3. Stargazer lily

Written for the Digimon OTP week. Digimon is not mine, nor is the title.

This story has nothing to do with Fifth Harmony's song, but it was my inspiration for the title.

Special thanks to Koukacs for being my beta! And please keep in mind that english is not my first language, nor hers haha.

 **Stargazer lily**

 _I wish you were here_

Where are you, Ken? Yes, I know – at Shimane. But where are you, that you're not here, with me? Is it because I left? Is it because I decided to study far away from home? It wasn't because of you, Ken. You know it. I think I needed distance, but now I know it wasn't true, or at least I know I was mistaken. I should have remained with you, with my parents. My sisters and my brother. I longed for independence, you've always known that. But… you're just _so much_ more important to me. _So._

I could enumerate the things that I miss about living with my family and being able to see you almost every day but I fear I won't have enough paper to do it. So, I'll just tell you a few.

I miss waking up to the snores of Mantarou on the middle of the night. I miss having to fight Chizuru for the right to use my own clothes –do you remember when she got all hippie-style and decided that my wardrobe was better than hers? The nerve!

I miss Momoe and her good advices, and even Chizuru and her horoscope-related advices.

You know we were always close, the four of us. And, as I longed for independence, I just didn't think of that. I wanted to care for myself, and myself only. I still don't think I acted egoistically, and maybe I would take the same decisions if I were to move out again. But, Ken… now what I miss the most are their flaws.

And I'm sorry, Ken. I know you didn't deserve this. I know I should have stayed for you. I don't know why I thought distance would be easy.

But I love you. You know that, right?

And I wish you were here. Please, know that as well.

Miyako


	4. Marigold

Written for the Digimon OTP week. Digimon is not mine, nor is the title.

This story has nothing to do with Fifth Harmony's song, but it was my inspiration for the title.

Special thanks to Koukacs for being my beta! And please keep in mind that english is not my first language, nor hers haha.

 **Marigold**

 _Pain and grief_

Ken, I'm going to ask this once more –where are you?! And yes, I know. I know where you live! But it's been… I don't know! Days, weeks, I don't even know, but I just can't! Ken, you told me we would send each other letters every week. We would be like those old styled couples, those couples from the books I read. We would start keeping the letters in shoe boxes, or in nice boxes –whatever. And, one day, when we grew old, we would have tons of boxes with letters. All in order. Back and forth, during years. Our kids would even be able to make a diary of our lives reading our letters.

Were we too idealistic? Were you too idealistic? Or was I, thinking you would make time for me?

I'm sorry. That was a low blow, I know. I'm sorry.

And I'm also sorry for not erasing it. But I can't, because I'm cheating. And I'm sorry for that as well. I know we said _only letters_ and phone calls, except emergencies. But, Ken… your letters have stopped arriving. Is this not an emergency, when I feel I'm writing to a wall, when I feel like I'm playing alone?

I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have… but Ken. I just need to hear from you.

Miyako


	5. Hydrangea

Written for the Digimon OTP week. Digimon is not mine, nor is the title.

This story has nothing to do with Fifth Harmony's song, but it was my inspiration for the title.

Special thanks to Koukacs for being my beta! And please keep in mind that english is not my first language, nor hers haha.

 **Hydrangea**

 _Heartfelt gratitude_

Ha! Letter, e-mail, phone call, even a little message on my D terminal. You cheated! Yes, I know I did it first. So I'll say it again: you cheated, _as well!_

I'll laugh my whole life about this.

But, moving on… I didn't know what else to do. I got used to receiving a letter every Monday. And then suddenly, two went past and… I know it was exam's week for you. But how could I have imagined the post office was going to misplace a letter? And I haven't received it yet, by the way. I think it's lost forever, and that makes me sad –but not sad enough as to forget how happy I am for all the communication we've had these last days. But as I was saying (I digress, haha. Learned it from you), now I'll take a photo of this letter, maybe even scan it. You should do the same.

I know you have this romantic idea of letters and making the most of our distance and everything. I respect it, I enjoy it, I love you (oops, that has nothing to do with it but, well, haha. I just felt it). But I love technology as well, and may I remind you, you do too? So, Ken, let's be smart, let's have a backup just in case.

Our kids will enjoy this as well.

Bye bye. I love you!

Miyako


	6. Rose

Written for the Digimon OTP week. Digimon is not mine, nor is the title.

This story has nothing to do with Fifth Harmony's song, but it was my inspiration for the title.

Special thanks to Koukacs for being my beta! And please keep in mind that english is not my first language, nor hers haha.

 **Rose**

 _Ardent passion_

The very first time I touched you –no. The very first time I felt you –no! The very first time I was inside of you –oh my God, Miyako, no! I can't do this, I'm sorry. Don't you want our kids to read these letters? How am I going to write to them –to you! about the first time we… watered the lilies? Talked about the birds and the bees…?

I can't believe this, I'm laughing so hard you wouldn't believe it of me. But, Miyako, this is Mission Impossible. I'm not going to write this letter. I'm not going to write this and allow our children to read it. If I did it, we would have to burn it afterwards, and I know you don't want that.

Because, Miyako. How could I allow anyone else to know how it felt to… explode with you? Be one with you? See fireworks… with you? I'm trying to steal somebody else's words, as you see. And that may be cheating as well! But, Miyako… I can't.

Just know that I love you. And I didn't love you more after that first time. I didn't understand you more, or felt more connected to you, or anything. I love you, Miyako. Today, yesterday, that time. In the future. Always. I just can't imagine not loving you, that would feel empty, I guess.

So I won't describe it. Because you know it.

With love,

Ken

P.S.: This must be the worst letter ever, I'm so sorry.


	7. Lisianthius

Written for the Digimon OTP week. Digimon is not mine, nor is the title.

This story has nothing to do with Fifth Harmony's song, but it was my inspiration for the title.

Special thanks to Koukacs for being my beta! And please keep in mind that english is not my first language, nor hers haha.

This is the end. The names and general headcanon's regarding their children belong to CieloCriss.

 **Lisianthius**

 _A lifelong bond_

Ken and Miyako got married on a sunny day. They were young. The birds sang and they loved each other. It wasn't spring, it was summer and there were flowers. Her mother cried, Miyako cried, Ken's mother cried, and his father as well. She had to run to her friends to help her with her makeup, because she hadn't heard before about waterproof. Hikari wore flowers on her hair, Sora embroidered flowers on Miyako's gown, Mimi thought of herself as a flower –and of Miyako as well. Hawkmon took care of Wormmon, who didn't understand much, but who wore a colorful tie.

Ken and Miyako had three children. Kurumi came just months after the wedding. She cried a lot, with all her lungs. Ken knew she was going to be his headache, and he also knew he was going to have to chase her candidates away her whole life –or his whole life, actually.

Zetaro came on a rainy night, full-moon. _Was it a warning?,_ thought Miyako. Zetaro never became Kurumi was. He was never one to demand, he just wasn't one who knew what he wanted and how to get it, or maybe he just didn't care about himself as much. Miyako worried a lot about him, even though he wasn't the troublesome one, and he was quietest. But Miyako worried, and Ken did as well. Because Zetaro, who drew like the gods, got taken to the Dark Sea. He came back. But Miyako always remembered the day he was born, the suffering she went through, the tears she dropped. And she always thought Zetaro's problems were her fault, because one just shouldn't cry in pain when your beautiful, quiet son is getting born.

And then there was Satoru. He was… _well_. Smart as Ken, smart as Miyako. Troublesome like Kurumi, and also demanding –for him, for Zetaro, for his digimon, and his brother's digimon, and the whole world's digimons. It didn't take long for Ken and Miyako to discover they had a genius in the family. Another one, but this, a born-genius. And it wasn't long before Taichi discovered the baby of the group wanted to change the world.

And he did, Satoru. He changed the world.


End file.
